


I'm a writer (Dapperstache)

by Princeofflies



Series: Dapperstache Stories [9]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Serial Killer, Sort Of Fluff, The writer and the serial killer, This ship needs more attetion, Writer, blood warning, dapperstache - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: Jameson hadn't been expecting a match. He only tried it because Anti had told him to use a dating app and this one was the least likely to give him results.Now here he was two weeks later dreading what was about to happen.Now Jameson was a very likable person. But his fascination with murder and muteness pushed people away. He bit his lip. "Well Wilford Warfstache I hope you're ready," he thought.
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache/Jameson Jackson, dapperstache
Series: Dapperstache Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930654
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	I'm a writer (Dapperstache)

Warnings: Blood, Murder, implied smut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jameson frowned at his phone. He didn't think he would ever stoop so low as a dating app. He must have been getting desperate.

Jameson was a writer, he wasn't famous but he was known. He wrote murder mysteries. He loved it when he could pull the piece together of a puzzle. The thing was Jameson was lonely. He had downloaded a dating app on his phone. This app matched you with your partner based on your search history.

Jameson has just got a match. He just stared at his phone in disbelief. He had downloaded this app two weeks again and hadn't heard anything from it. The app also had already set up a date at a nearby cafe Jameson gulped to say he was nervous was an understatement.

Jameson set his phone on the counter and took a deep breath. "It's fine he's probably a fellow writer," He thought.

Jameson hadn't been expecting a match. He only tried it because Anti had told him to use a dating app and this one was the least likely to give him results.

Now here he was two weeks later dreading what was about to happen.

Now Jameson was a very likable person. But his fascination with murder and muteness pushed people away. He bit his lip. "Well Wilford Warfstache I hope you're ready," he thought.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jameson slid into his chair and waited. He tapped his fingers nervously on the table. He didn't know what his date looked like. Jameson has included a picture on his account but his date hadn't. Probably a smarter idea but Jameson wanted them to be able to recognize him. He studied the wood pattern for a while before a loud voice startled him.

"You must be Jameson."

Jameson looked up to see a pink haired man sitting in the seat across from him. He had on a yellow shirt with gray suspenders. His mustache matched his pink hair. Jameson continued to study the man. He had some sort of weapon hidden in his pants. A holster so it could be a knife or gun. He probably lived in a bad part of town. It wasn't visible unless you really looked. "I'm Wilford."

The man stuck out his hand for Jameson to shake. Jameson did, noting the roughness of them. "You don't talk much do you?" Wilford said.

Jameson blushed and looked at the ground, shaking his head. _I'm sorry._ He signed.

Jameson glanced back up at Wilford who was nodding. "You're mute?"

Jameson nodded. "It's fine I understand the sign."

Jameson gaped at him. _Really. Where did you learn?_

Wilford chuckled. "I work as an interviewer. Some of the people there are mute or deaf so knowing sign is a necessity."

Jameson nodded. "Can I take your order?"

Jameson turned to the waitress. He furrowed his eyebrows, silently cursing himself for not looking at the menu. "I'll have got chocolate with whipped cream and he'll have peppermint tea," Wilford said.

The waitress nodded, writing down their orders and walking away. Wilford turned to Jameson. "Sorry for assuming." He whispered.

Jameson shook his head. _I love tea._

Wilford nodded. "You seem like a tea person."

Jameson smiled. _And you're a hot chocolate person._

Wilford nodded. "Guilty," he cried throwing his hands up dramatically.

Jameson relaxed as the pink-haired man laughed at his own joke.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

They talked about their jobs for a while longer. The waitress came by there table and set the drinks down with their check. "You know you're really sweet."

Jameson tilted his head. Wilford giggled and leaned forward, tapping Jameson on the nose. Jameson jolted backward. A dollop of whipped cream was on his nose. He stared at his crossed eyed before glareing at Wilford. Wilford was trying not to laugh. Jameson wiped the cream from his nose with a napkin, shaking his head. "It was cute right?"

Jameson rolled his eyes and smiled at him. Wilford nodded and looked away. "Hypothetically if you were to kill someone, how would you do it?"

 _Air shots between the toes, it will look like a heart attack._ Jameson signed quickly.

Wilford sucked in a breath. "Ok," he squeaked.

Jameson tilted his head. _I'm sorry I don't know why I-._

Wilford grabbed Jameson's hands. "No need to apologize I asked a question and you answered." Jameson nodded slowly. "So where did you say you worked again."

Jameson blushed and slowly removed his hands from Wilford's. _I work as a translator for deaf kids in an elementary school. I'm also a writer._

Wilford nodded. "What genre?"

_Murder mystery._

Wilford stared wide-eyed at Jameson. "I love murder mystery!"

Jameson smiled. A beeping noise startled them both. Wilford grabbed his phone and pressed something. Wilford grinned and leaned across the table. "I have to go meet my friend for something but I would love to do this again." He said and handed Jameson a slip of paper.

Jameson watched the pink-haired man leave the restaurant. He waited a minute before leaving himself. That went better than expected.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jameson watched the night sky turn darker. "The fireworks start at midnight," Wilford whispered.

Jameson nodded. "You just like staring at the night sky?"

Jameson nodded again. _It helps me think._

"About what?"

 _My story._ Jameson furrowed his brows. _How long would it take to die if you were to potentially stab someone in the guts?_

"Anywhere from two to thirty minutes," Wilford said. The pink-haired man blinked quickly. "I'm sorry I don't know why I said that."

Jameson shook his head. He was shaking slightly. _Thanks._ He sighed.

Wilford stared at the mute. Jameson smiled back and leaned on Wilford's shoulder. The fireworks started above them. Wilford wrapped his arm around Jameson's shoulder.

"So what are we?"

Jameson traced the arms around his shoulder. "I'm fine if you want to be friends I just want to know."

 _Boyfriends?_ Jameson signed.

Wilford nodded. "I like that one." Jameson smiled and pecked Wilford on the lips.

Wilford grinned and looked back up at the sky, sneaking glances at Jameson.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jameson kissed Wilford on the cheek.

Wilford turned quickly and pulled Jameson into a long kiss. "How are you today my lovely author."

Jameson blushed. _I'm doing just fine._

Wilford nodded. "How's the story going?"

Jameson shrugged. _I don't think this murder scene is right._

Wilford nodded. He glanced at the clock. "I have to go meet my boss but I'll think it through. Ok love? You just keep writing."

Wilford kissed Jameson's cheek and walked out of the room. His phone rang and he answered it. "Yeah? I'm fine Dark. No, I didn't fuck another person. What! I'm with my boyfriend. Yes, my boyfriend. Of course. Though I think we'll be doing something different tonight."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Wilford came back an hour later spinning into the room. "I thought about it and it would definitely work."

Jameson looked up from his computer, tilting his head. _Really?_

Wilford leaned over Jameson's shoulder and pointed to the screen. "You just need to correct the blood loss. It would be a lot less than that."

Jameson smiled, typing the correction in. He finished and turned around, pulling Wilford into a kiss. Wilford ran in fingers through Jamesons hair slowly. Jameson pulled away breathing heavily. _Thank you._

Wilford grinned. "Glad to be of assistance, my sweet."

Jameson blushed, leaning his forehead against Wilford's. His hand traced up and down Wilford's side. Wilford smiled and kissed Jameson again. Jameson pushed him away gently. Wilford tilted his head. Jameson pulled the blood-covered knife into view. Wilford gasped and jumped away. "It's not what it looks like."

Jameson didn't move. He continued staring at WIlfords knife. "Jameson I-"

Jameson put a finger to Wilfords lips. _Why didn't you tell me?_

"I. What?"

_I don't care. If you don't hurt me and my family I don't care. My brother works as a hitman, this is normal for me._

Wilford nodded. "You want me to leave now?"

Jameson shook his head. _Go take a shower, dispose of the blood properly, and meet me in the bedroom to finish what you started._

Wilford kissed Jameson again, slowly removing the knife from his hands. "Of course gumdrop." He whispered, winking.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Wilford sat in the living room sipping hot chocolate, a book was balanced in his lap. He smiled as the killer in the story got away with it again. The killer in pink. He smirked. "Jameson he's flirting with the detective again!" He called.

Miss. Mae was the detective in Jamesons stories. She originally solved small murders before finding her rival for life. The killer in pink is what Jameson called him. That and the cotton candy man.

Jameson walked into the room nodding his head. "I really don't think his husband will like that."

Jameson shook his head. _His husband knows its all in good fun._

Wilford nodded. "I hope his husband also known that he's the cutest."

Jameson sat down next to Wilford, leaning his head on his shoulder. _He does now. Though I hope the murder knows he's not so bad himself._

Wilford kissed Jameson gently on the forehead. "God I love you."

Jameson pointed to a part in the book. Wilford gasped.

_"You disgust me." She said turning away from him._

_The man smiled manically. "A lot of people say that to me, sweetheart, you'll need to start getting more creative."_

_The man in pink kicked the body away from him. He sweetly smiled at the detective and winked._

_Mae's nose wrinkled. "Do you try to get everyone into your bed." She said looking away. The man wouldn't under her skin, not this time._

_The man laughed. "Not in my bed. I don't think my husband would appreciate that."_

_Mae gasped, her face contorting into horror. "Husband? Who in their right mind would marry you."_

_The man in pink smiled. "I don't know why my lovely blue jay chose to say yes but I couldn't be happier he did so."_

_Mae's face morphed into one of disgust. "So you lie to him?"_

_The man twirled the blood-covered knife. "Oh, he knows what I do." His smile turned threatening. "He loves to hear the details."_

_Mae scoffed. "Sounds like you're perfect for each other."_

_The mand nodded taking a step forward. "We are. Now," He approached Mae, knife held high, "Let's get down to business shall we."_

Wilford pecked Jameson on the cheek. "I've said those things before."

Jameson nodded. "How did you're readers take this?"

_Most were excited, some were a little disappointed he didn't get with Mae, some have been homophobic. My favorite was one comment on how he had implied he was dating someone before and was pleasantly surprised to find he had a husband._

Wilford sighed. "Can't please everyone."

Jameson nodded. _I love you._

Wilford set the book down. He turned to Jameson and gently pushed him down onto the couch. "I love you too," He whispered slowly kissing the mute.

Jameson wrapped his arms around Wilford's neck. "I'm so glad I found you."

Jameson nodded, pulling Wilford back into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was a good idea...


End file.
